Superbowl Sunday
by Scoobert0
Summary: The boys head to Bobby's after a ruff case to watch the Superbowl.


**AN: Why hello there. So this is the first time I've written a fic for Supernatural, hope everyone is in character and what not. Got the idea for this after the Superbowl, and it wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is. Enjoy! : )**

()()()()()()()()

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked, eyeing the semi-familiar scenery as it flashed by the passenger window of the Impala.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean responded, glancing from the road over at his gargantuan brother.

"Are we going to Bobby's"

"No, we're going to Candy Mountain. Of course we're going to Bobby's."

"Why?" Sam turned to look at his older brother.

"Oh my God, are you serious dude?" Dean stared at Sam for a few long seconds before watching the road again, "We just finished a case and it's Superbowl Sunday, why do you think we're going to Bobby's?"

"Huh. Does Bobby know we're coming?"

"Seriously Sammy, why are you acting like you're eight again? Yes, he knows. I called him after we finished that salt and burn. He's the one who actually suggested we come."

"Well in case you forgot, I kinda got my head smashed into a tombstone last night when Anna Stacey's ghost got pissed at us for trying to burn her bones." Sam pointed to the gauze on his temple as he reminded his brother of the previous night's events.

"Oh boo-hoo. You're not the only one that bitch beat up. She fucked my knee up pretty good before she chucked you halfway across the graveyard."

"What? You said your knee was just bruised! Pull over, you shouldn't be driving with a leg injury."

"Hell no, dude. You're the one who shouldn't be driving. You were just bitching about a head injury. And my knee's just sprained man, so chill. It's not like I use my knee to drive."

Sam just looked at his brother, a bitch-face firmly in place, and opened his mouth to speak again, but Dean cut him off before he could even start.

"That's the other reason we're going to Bobby's, so we can lay low for a couple days and heal up a bit." Dean explained in a tone that told Sam this conversation was over. For once he listened, sighing as he turned back to the window and continued to watch the scenery flash by.

()()()()()()()()()()

A half-hour later, Dean pulled up in front of Bobby's house and put the Impala in park. Taking the keys from the ignition, he opened the door and slowly started to lever his way out. Sam exited the car and glanced over at his brother, who had only gotten his legs out so far. Sighing, he went to the trunk and grabbed their duffels. After shutting it, he came around on the driver's side, where Dean had managed to stand but was leaning heavily on the Impala, not putting any weight on his left leg.

"The hell's taking you idjits so long out here?"

Sam and Dean looked up at the porch to see the older hunter standing there.

"Hey Bobby." Dean called with a wave as he started shuffling towards the house.

"Dean." Sam started, but never got to finish, as Dean stopped and turned towards him, accidently putting weight on his injured knee.

"Sonovabitch!" Dean growled as he fell against his baby. Sam lurched forward to help him, but Bobby was already there.

"Get yer stuff inside Sam. I've got this idjit." He grumbled as he forced Dean to lean on him and started moving towards the house.

Sam took the bags upstairs to the guest room Dean and him usually stayed in, and after debating with himself about whether or not to leave Dean's up there or take it down so he wouldn't have to go up and down the stairs, he walked into the living room in time to see Bobby helping Dean sit on the couch.

"I'll go get an ACE wrap and some ice for your knee." He said, setting Dean's duffle next to the couch and moving towards the kitchen.

"Bring me a beer too, bitch." Dean called after him.

"Fine, jerk."

When he returned with the supplies, Bobby already had Dean's leg propped up on the coffee table with some pillows. Dean, true to form, was munching on some chips and salsa while discussing the hunt with Bobby.

"You bring me my beer?" Dean asked with a mouth full of chips.

"Yeah. Brought you some Advil too." Sam said as he handed Bobby a beer before passing Dean his, along with a couple pills.

Dean grunted a thanks before Sam started pulling up his pant leg. He stopped immediately when Dean hissed in pain.

"Dude, just wrap it over my pants for now." He ground out through clenched teeth. Sam nodded and quickly wrapped his brother's swollen knee. He managed to wrap the icepack in with the bandage so Dean wouldn't have to hold it in place all night. Done with that he plopped down next to his brother and started on his own beer.

"Well, who you boy's pickin' for the game?" Bobby asked from his chair, flipping through the channels to find the one the game would be on.

"I'm going to say Steelers." Sam said.

"Packers. They don't have a guy on their team whose _hair_ has a Twitter." Dean said, taking a swig of his beer.

"Do you even know what Twitter is dude?" Sam asked with a laugh. Dean just shot him a glare before looking back at the TV.

"Who you picking Bobby?"

"Eh, I don't know. Packers I guess." He mused, "Anyone need another beer yet? Chili should be done by now too."

"Sign me up." Dean grins, raising his near empty bottle. Bobby returns just as the game kicks off, carefully balancing three bowls and beers. The boys mumble thanks as they take their food and drink and start eating.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Towards the end of the final quarter, Sam notices Dean starting to drift off. Bobby had already called it a night and had gone to bed. Nudging Dean lightly in the arm, he decides tease him, "Game getting to boring for you or what?"

"Hmf. Packers got this cinched, I win once again." He responded groggily, "Plus, that half-time show, what was that? That hot chick totally butchered 'Sweet Child of Mine'! Should totally get Cas to smite her for that or something…"

Sam smiled at his brother's comments and stood up.

"Here, you want me to help move your leg so you can sleep on the couch tonight? We both know you're not gonna make it up the stairs, and I sure as hell am not going to carry you."

Dean scowled at him, but finally nodded in agreement. Sam carefully helped him reposition himself so he was lying lengthwise on the couch with his knee still elevated. He went to get a blanket to toss over him and smiled when he saw that Dean was already practically asleep. Sam turned the TV off and said good night before turning the lights out and heading to bed himself.

()()()()()()()()()()

**AN: Not overly terrible I hope. Let me know what you think and hope you enjoyed reading this nonsense. 3**


End file.
